1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection device which retracts webbing of a seat belt assembly by using a motor. In particular, the present invention relates to an occupant protection device capable of limiting forward shift of the occupant while preventing making the occupant feel uncomfortable even at the time of unexpected braking such as emergency braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-114069 is an example of the earlier techniques. This technique controls the seat belt assembly of the driver and seat belt assemblies of occupants other than the driver differently.